


Our Little Brother Wonwoo

by fleurwrites



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brotherly Affection, Feel-good, Jeonghan and Joshua are twins, Light-Hearted, Other, Random & Short, Wonwoo is their younger brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurwrites/pseuds/fleurwrites
Summary: Wonwoo did not like being the youngest child, especially when it meant being at the receiving end of his twin brother's antics.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Our Little Brother Wonwoo

Wonwoo didn’t like being the youngest sibling. 

He felt pushed around, somehow - living under the radar of his older twin brothers Jeonghan and Joshua, who did not make it any easy for him to live under the same roof as them. Being the younger one meant being pestered constantly by those older than you, and Wonwoo was rather unfortunate to be at the receiving end of his hyungs’ antics - which got to him almost all the time. At first, he didn’t bother going against it because he knew perfectly well that he was no match against the two - who would never let him see the light of day if he ever did. He would usually just sigh, roll his eyes, shrug it off and lock himself in his room to keep himself from their further despicableness. 

Jeonghan and Joshua loved to pull playful pranks on their younger brother, it was their way of showing their “brotherly love” towards him. Being twins, they were inseparable - always in the same place at once, rarely apart unless absolutely necessary. They adored each other as much as they wanted to punch each other’s guts at times. That was just how they were, and even if they don’t say it aloud, they were happy it’s them - Jeonghan and Joshua - the two despicable, cunning and frisky twin brothers who had a lot of antics up their sleeves, wreaking playful havoc along their way. 

Well, only for their younger brother, at the very least. 

-

“Shua-hyung! Hannie-hyung!” Wonwoo roared as he irritatedly wiped off the whipped cream on his glasses. He proceeded to march to his brother’s room, all riled up and ready to kick their door. 

He has had enough of those two. 

Jeonghan and Joshua only giggled at the dulcet sound of their younger brother’s fury, pounding on their door like a wounded little wolf. With their backs rested against the door’s wooden frame, they both took a spoonful of the banoffee pie they had smacked into their younger brother’s face just a while ago, giving each other a mischievous, satisfied look. 

“We did it again, Shua.” 

Joshua savored the taste of bananas and caramel in his mouth, humming in response.


End file.
